(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device in which a cutout is formed in a common electrode of the display device using one substrate, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display, which is one of the most widely used types of a flat panel display, typically includes two display panels, on which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are disposed and a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween, and displays an image by applying a voltage to a field generating electrode to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, determine alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer therethrough, and control polarization of incident light.
The two display panels of the liquid crystal display may be a thin film transistor array panel and a counter display panel, respectively. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line for transferring a gate signal and a data line for transferring a data signal are provided crossing each other, and a thin film transistor connected to the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected to the thin film transistor, and the like may be disposed therein. A light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode, and the like may be disposed in the counter display panel. Alternatively, the light blocking member, the color filter and the common electrode may be disposed in the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a conventional liquid crystal display, where two substrates are used and constituent elements are provided on the two substrates.